VOID
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Cuando todo lo que posee son los trozos que en vida dejó... la maldición que los une está por cumplir su más añorado deseo" Lal centric/Colo&Lal Waring: sexual contents. Reviews plis!


**.VOID.**

**Pairing****: Lal centric, Colo&Lal.**

**Raiting****: Waring, sexual contents. **

**Disclaimer: **_**Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la maestra Amano Akira. Aun así el fic es mío y con eso ya gané =D.**_

Disfruten

* * *

**Depresión reprimida**

La imagen de su cuarto se difumina rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, ya que los contornos que le rodean no son más que marcos y adornos de un cuadro vacío al cual han arrancado su pintura, sin la menor violencia ni indicio de que una vez hubo color. Lo único vivo en aquella pieza no es ella, ya que desde hace un tiempo venía sintiendo que andaba por la tierra como un muerto viviente que solo mantiene un cuerpo para propósitos que están lejos de aliviar el deseo de su alma. Lo único vivo allí es ese retrato, cuyo brillo a través del cristal refleja una conservada imagen de un pasado de hace ya tanto tiempo… que parecen ser los únicos capítulos de su vida en los que realmente, sentía que estaba viva como tal. No lo veía de aquel modo antes, lo vino a saber cuando él se había ido… dejándola sola en aquellas tinieblas, no perdida, no extraviada, pero sí vacía… muerta… ardiendo en una pira de resentimiento en contra de quienes se lo arrebataron y del dolor de a quien le arrancan el corazón de cuajo a herida abierta, sin ninguna mentira o falsa esperanza que anestesie la quemazón.

No había posibilidad alguna de lo contrario, Colonello estaba muerto.

Solo pensarlo hace que ahogue un pequeño sollozo, demasiado pequeño como para que traspase su barrera de compostura. No quiere llorar ahora, a pesar de que se encuentra sola en la privacidad de su cuarto con luces apagadas y sabe que afuera todos duermen despreocupados, nunca ha sido de quienes curan su dolor con lágrimas, para ella llorar significa debilitarse, significa perder fuerzas en un vano intento de desahogarse. Después los ojos arden, la cabeza te duele y eres incapaz de pensar bien durante un momento ¿Cuántas veces no se ha dicho a sí misma que debe ser fuerte y soportarlo un poco más? ¿Qué llorando no tendrá sino la lástima de otros y es lo que menos quiere ahora? Muchas… no tiene la cuenta de las veces en las que ha reprimido consiente e inconcientemente su depresión con el propósito de no debilitarse y no resultar ser una carga para con quienes trabaja… pero sí sabe cuantas veces no ha soportado más y se ha entregado a las lágrimas y a la frágil debilidad de su corazón. Lo único que agradece es que al menos pueda contener el llanto, de esa manera puede mantener a raya las posibles sospechas sobre su comportamiento.

----

- No es sano que permanezcas viviendo de esa manera – le había dicho Reborn en una oportunidad en la que quedaron solos en la sala de informaciones.

- Ese no es tu problema – le contestó para cortar aquella conversación.

- Sabes que _él_ no hubiese querido que terminaras así, Lal – recalcó el asesino a sueldo haciendo bastante hincapié en la oración, como si estuviese hablando en su nombre.

----

Suspiró. El cansancio tanto físico como mental estaba agobiándole, ese día no cenó demasiado y tampoco había desayunado como la vez anterior. Apartando el hecho de que poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo cedía a la enfermedad… y como mantenerse en pie para los entrenamientos costaba cada día más. Más que luchar contra las complicaciones de aquel corrupto cuerpo era tener que obligarse a sí misma a seguir el ritmo natural: comer las tres comidas diarias, los ejercicios matutinos. Y sobre todas las cosas el permanecer fría e inflexible con la situación actual, podría ser eso el colmo del vaso. No quería reconocerlo y puede que jamás lo llegara a hacer en lo que pudiese quedarle de vida, pues sabía muy pero muy en el fondo que de esa manera no duraría mucho…

… _Y ellos lo sabían_.

----

- Aun, si Lal Mirch estuviese en plena condición. Nuestras posibilidades de vencer en esta operación contra la sede de Millefiore siguen siendo por debajo del uno por ciento – explicó Kusakabe.

- De modo que… míresele por donde se le mire, nuestras posibilidades no suben de cero…

----

Ya era más que claro cual sería el resultado de todo aquel enfrentamiento, toda la ruta de sacrificios y esfuerzos que había tenido que recorrer desde que aquella guerra empezó.

La depresión acabaría matándola.

* * *

**Ilusiones verdaderas**

Hace horas que debió meterse a la cama, el siguiente día iba a ser decisivo para todos. Sería la última oportunidad contra el enemigo y tendría que dar lo mejor de sí misma y poner en práctica todo lo que había preparando con tiempo y esfuerzo. Los chicos quienes eran de quienes más dependían cargarían con una buena responsabilidad encima y prácticamente todo estaba en manos de ellos, ya que por su parte… ella en sus condiciones podría hacer muy limitadas cosas. Además, tampoco era la más fuerte y nunca se había considerado como tal… de todos… era quien menos posibilidades tenía…

Aun lado de la fotografía, sus ojos se detienen en aquel pacificador deteriorado que reposa junto a la imagen del rubio en la foto. Lal queda un momento observando melancólicamente aquel lado de su escritorio donde para ella no hay más que las pertenencias de Colonello… su bandana reposaba entre sus manos sin arrugarla mucho, puesto que quería conservar su estado tanto como pudiese… el calor de su dueño se había ido hace mucho… pero de alguna manera sentía que aquellas piezas de su ser eran todo lo que había dejado en vida, de manera simbólica claro… Su persona, su imagen, su…

Seguía siendo tan vacío, nada de eso traía a Colonello de vuelta y nada de eso lo haría, y aceptar el hecho no es solo imposible para Lal, significaría renunciar… significaría admitir que una parte de ella murió con su alumno, la parte que él había entibiado con sus sonrisas, sus palabras, su sacrificio… Significaría que lo único verdaderamente cálido de su ser de piedra ardería en esa hoguera junto con el deseo de venganza que se alimentaba con los días. Y Lal no quiere eso… Lal quiere cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Colonello aquel día, pero jamás… jamás sanaría ese dolor…

Dos lágrimas furtivas se asoman por el borde de sus ojos y ruedan inocentemente por sus mejillas, sin querer ha empezado de nuevo a ceder al dolor en su pecho. Cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia arriba apoyándola en el respaldar de la silla, esta vez no puede o mejor dicho _no quiere _poner un alto, en ese momento no tiene fuerzas para eso y el cansancio no ayuda. Ahora es muy tentador entregarse al dulce sabor de la tristeza, a la debilidad que siente de no poder ponerse de pie e irse a dormir. No. Ya no puede exigirse más parecer lo que no es… ya no puede seguir fingiendo consigo misma que… la herida estaba sangrando… sangrando en forma de gotas saladas que formaban ríos de pesares en su rostro.

En un momento, siente que la habitación se ha vuelto cálida de alguna manera, como cuando se enciende la luz en un cuarto que ha estado oscuro mucho tiempo. Siente como su cuerpo se llena de esa extraña calidez que a su piel de alguna manera es familiar… algo muy remoto que sus sentidos van reconociendo muy lentamente ya que ahora Lal no puede pensar con claridad. No percibe el peligro en ello por lo que no se preocupa por averiguar de que se trata abriendo los ojos, y se deja llevar… cree que todo es un sueño, una ilusión de su subconsciente que busca desesperadamente una razón más para aliviar el dolor.

Cuando ya su cuerpo se ha relajado completamente, apenas repara en el ligero cambio de postura. Ya no siente la incomodidad del madero en su nuca o el asiento bajo su peso, ahora toda su espalda flota aun con ese calor bordeando su cuerpo que ahora… ahora se hace un poco respirable, tiene un aroma muy sutil… algo que no ha percibido antes pero que le llena de mucha tranquilidad. Ahora cree que se ha dormido y está soñando, porque se siente demasiado bien aquello, como lentamente las heridas se suavizan con esa tibieza y dejan de doler… como si… aquello que tanto le había faltado hubiese regresado.

Colonello.

Quiere creerlo, pero sencillamente da fe de que se trata de un sueño. Una agradable visión que durará poco y que en cualquier momento desaparecerá. Son más razones para que Lal se aferre a la sensación de que está soñando con él, que de alguna manera él está a su lado. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y pronuncia su nombre despacio y con suavidad. Siente como se pierde en ese extraño sueño que nubla tono pensamiento o razón, está soñando y quiere seguir haciéndolo por esta noche…

Y él lo sabe. Lo sabe tan bien como ella.

En el escritorio débilmente una luz brilla en la penumbra de la alcoba. La maldición que los mantiene unidos está por cumplir su más grande deseo.

---

- _Lal… Lal..._

_Es su voz quien va despertándola lentamente ¿Despertando? Creía que estaba soñando ¿Cómo iba a despertar?_

_- Lal… Lal…_

_Esa voz, cada vez es más insistente. Era suya… indudablemente era la voz de Colonello._

_- Lal… despierta, kora…_

_Abrió los ojos como si de una orden se hubiese tratado. Se encontraba sobre una superficie blanda boca arriba, no sabía por cuanto había permanecido así aunque le parecía muy poco… Justamente como había escuchado, quizás había despertado._

_¿Pero dónde se encontraba?_

_Se reincorporó y al hacerlo sintió la ligereza del esfuerzo, sentía su cuerpo liviano y sin molestias, el cansancio no estaba y tampoco el malestar. Más eso no fue lo que llamó su atención de primeras instancias. Al barrer con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba su sorpresa fue el que no es su alcoba precisamente, se trata de una especie de salón extenso de piso azul nocturno tan brillante que podía ver su reflejo en el con la nitidez de un espejo, las paredes eran claras más con la iluminación se veían ligeramente apagadas haciendo juego con el nocturno ambiente. Cuando miró hacía el techo se encontró con una bóveda celeste de tonos azules oscuros en forma de cúpula. A los lados habían ventanas muy grandes que reflejaban un extraño cielo nocturno como el que había en el interior. Su primera deducción era que evidentemente tenía que tratarse de un sueño, pues en la realidad no hay un cielo dentro de una estructura, más luego le asaltó la impresión de estar "tocando" la tela del lecho. Hasta donde tenía entendido en los sueños no puedes sentir…_

_- Vaya, veo que hasta después de varios años sigues durmiendo tan profundamente como recordaba – habló de nuevo esa voz. Su voz…_

_- Co… - mirando hacia distintas direcciones intentando adivinar de donde provenía el sonido de su voz – -¿Colonello?... ¿E-eres tú?... ¿Do...dónde estás…? _

_Un momento mirando en todas direcciones sin respuesta alguna, sintió como dos suaves manos se posaban sobre su rostro cubriendo con delicadeza su vista. Lal soltó un pequeño sollozo y seguidamente las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados de la impresión y fue lentamente que los cerró después de musitar su nombre._

_- Colonello…_

_Este asintió levemente y soltó el rostro de la muchacha, quien no esperó a que sus brazos bajasen cuando ya la tenía al frente mirándole con ansiedad… Colonello estaba delante de ella, de pie en su forma real como ella recordaba, el uniforme militar con todo el juego completo a excepción de algo… su bandana no estaba en su cabeza, un detalle que la instructora no ignoró. Sabía que eso era porque ella la tenía consigo. En su rostro, sus ojos azules le miraban con tranquilidad, tenía ese gesto despreocupado y confiado que recordaba… su sonrisa torcida… Era él sin duda alguna, se tratara de un sueño o no… no quitaba el hecho de que estuviese presente._

_Ahora las lágrimas salían con mayor fluidez, pero ya no eran por la agobiante tristeza, eran de sorpresa, incredulidad… felicidad. _

_- … pero no te recordaba tan llorona, kora – soltó una burla._

_- I... ¡iIdiota! ¿¡A… quién rayos está llorando!? – exclamó Lal luchado contra el sofocado llanto ¿Por qué lo sentía tanto? ¿Por qué no podía recomponerse si se trataba de un sueño? Es que acaso le parecía tan real…_

_Dos manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas y secaron con delicadeza sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares, él seguía sonriéndole con la paciencia que se le tiene a un niño pequeño. _

_- Perdóname… tenía que romper un poco el momento – admitió – quería que estuvieses más tranquila, kora._

_- …_

_Consiguió controlarse, después de secar el rastro de humedad en su rostro con el dorso de cada mano devolvió su vista a Colonello. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de formular su pregunta, para pensar con claridad y no acabar perdiendo la compostura…_

_- ¿Qué… es este lugar? _

_- Este lugar… - el muchacho alzó la vista hacia el firmamento nocturno que servía como techo y luego volvió a mirar a Lal – es el universo de mi pacificador. _

_- ¿U… universo de tu pacificador…? – replicó confundida._

_- Verás… yo acabo de comprenderlo justo ahora, digamos que cada llama es un universo o dimensión alterna dentro de sí… ¿Era tu deseo verme, no es así? Puede que haya sido por eso. _

_- Mi… deseo… - estaba más confundida ahora… ¿Cómo la maldición de Colonello pudo __saber__ lo que ella sentía en aquel momento? _

_- Nosotros compartimos la misma maldición… ¿Lo recuerdas no?_

_- Pero… mi maldición está…_

_- La mayor parte de la maldición me la llevé yo, aun así te quedaste con una parte de ella, kora._

_- La misma maldición…_

_- Así es… nosotros compartimos la misma maldición. Es lo que nos ha mantenido unidos durante este largo tiempo… _

_- Eso no es… cierto – la voz de Lal se llenó de un tono afligido que llamó la atención del rubio – mis… mis recuerdos… si no fuese por ellos… yo no hubiese conseguido… ¡Yo… no hubiese podido seguir con vida!_

_- Lal…_

_- No ha sido esa ridícula maldición… lo que me ha mantenido unida a ti… lo que ha hecho que no pueda olvidarte… lo que… - nuevas lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos – lo que me ha hecho desear que esto ocurriese con todas mis fuerzas…_

_Ella no lo sabía, pero a él se le había acelerado el corazón._

_- … aunque se trate de la maldición del Arcobaleno… aunque solo sea un sueño o una ilusión… yo…_

_Calló derepente, cuando unos brazos largos y fuertes le rodearon la espalda y la estrecharon con suavidad, más con algo de ansiedad contenida. Su cuerpo nuevamente reconocía esa tibieza, haciendo que su corazón acelerara sus latidos… también podía sentir los de él contra su pecho, y su respiración acomodada en un lado de su cuello. Tardó poco en reaccionar y su primer impulso fue corresponder a su abrazo de la misma manera._

_- Yo también quería verte… Lal… - susurró quedamente – y lamento mucho el no haber podido regresar… si pudiese… si pudiese devolver el tiempo… me gustaría volver a ser tu alumno…_

_- … - nuevas pulsaciones desbocadas en su pecho._

_- De esa manera… me hubiese esforzado por ser más fuerte… por tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir un poco más para regresar… _

_- …no…sigas… - susurró ella, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir nuevamente. Le dolía demasiado que fuese de él que lo escuchase. _

_- Yo quería… regresar a tu lado – se separó solo para mirar el rostro de Lal a punto de bañarse de nuevo. Su sonrisa contuvo un poco más las lágrimas – para pedirte por segunda vez si querías venir conmigo…kora. _

_Los ojos de Lal se abrieron de par en par, las palabras chocaron de lleno contra sus sienes y la habían aturdido un momento. Colonello tomó el rostro de su maestra con ambas manos mostrando el cuidado que le profesaba, con ambos pulgares secó los dos broches brillantes de los extremos de sus ojos, aquellos a los que había pasado tiempo viendo, imaginando cuando ya no estaban allí. Posó su frente contra la de ella reduciendo la distancia entre esos cristales azules y la mirada de Lal, que no se apartaba de ese azul inimitable… que no se encontraba en ninguna fotografía…_

_- Colonello… - susurró como si estuviese por quedarse sin aire para respirar – yo…_

_Yo…_

_Las palabras no conseguían salir… siquiera sabía bien que iba a decir ahora, que era eso que quería que Colonello supiese… era algo que había lamentado no haber dicho antes… ¿Se trataba de expresarle lo que sentía? Si era el caso sabía que no habría o no conocía palabra en el mundo que pudiese encerrar en simples vocales lo que en su pecho sentía palpitar._

_Lo mismo pensaba él. _

_Calló nuevamente, pero no fue porque ella se hubiese interrumpido a sí misma. Era que los labios de su alumno no dejaban que continuase hablando, los cuales suavemente empezaban a quitarle el aliento sin que pudiese evitarlo o querer hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a ese lento pero asfixiante beso como si estuviese sedienta, olvidándose completamente de su alrededor o del plano donde se encontraba… todo lo que importaba ahora era él… y solo él, que estaba a su lado, que estaba en sus brazos y que ahora sentía el calor de sus labios._

_Se separaron un poco únicamente porque les faltaba algo de aire, más solo lo suficiente para tomarlo y mirarse nuevamente como si estuviesen encadenados, como si el uno fuese el todo para el otro en ese momento. Ambos lo sabían, no sería eterno, el tiempo se acabaría y cada uno regresaría al lugar de donde provenían, y todo terminaría como si de un sueño se tratase… _

_Habría que pensar por un momento que duraría para siempre._

_Nuevamente volvieron a besarse, esta vez con algo más de intensidad. Lal sentía como los brazos de Colonello se aferraban a su cintura y le estrechaban contra su cuerpo, como el pecho de su alumno se contraía con el suyo…poco a poco fue invadiéndole una sensación de ¿deseo? Ni siquiera sabía que podría sentir tal cosa o jamás se lo había preguntado. Lo cierto era que no se detendría a pensar ahora, no había tiempo y nuevamente __no quería__. Sus manos se aferraron a la ancha espalda del rubio tirando de la tela para no perder el agarre ni separarse un centímetro más de él. Suspiros nacían de sus bocas, los labios de él tenían buen sabor y Lal quería probarlos un poco más… con suavidad mordió el labio inferior de su alumno y luego atrapó el superior para acariciarlo con la punta de su lengua y succionarlo un poco… aquel roce húmedo en su boca hizo suspirar a Colonello._

_El corazón empezaba a latirle a mil, y podía sentir que el de él también estaban tan acelerado como el de ella, no solo porque sentía sus pulsaciones en su pecho, el rubor que empezaba a nacer en sus rostros era prueba de ello. Era la primera vez que ambos tenían ese contacto tan íntimo y el sentirlo tan cercano… _

_El primero en sentir querer avanzar un poco más fue Colonello, a quien le había gustado el contacto húmedo de la lengua de su maestra, sintió la impetuosa necesidad de abrirse paso en la boca de Lal para recorrer con su propia lengua los rincones más íntimos de su boca, acariciando sus mejillas con la punta y masajeando su interior… la escuchó suspirar pero aquella expresión vino acompañada de un tenue sonido que fue agradable a los tímpanos del militar. Y quiso más… acariciando la lengua de ella para juguetear como un niño curioso, fue correspondido con la misma emoción y ahora eran ambos quienes participaban en ese frenesí. Colonello pasó una mano a la nuca de Lal para inclinarla un poco y mantener su rostro cerca, de modo que pudiese besarle y acariciar su cavidad bucal sin problemas, ella por supuesto no opuso resistencia en ello, correspondiendo a ello contrajo su cuerpo con el de él haciendo que el acercamiento y el roce de sus cuerpos sacudiese la mente del Colonello, en su vida había estado tan descontrolado pero a la vez tan seguro de lo que hacía._

_De nuevo les faltaba el maldito aire, que de no se por él hubiesen podido prologar su excitante juego… Mientras Lal llenaba sus pulmones y sentía que el rostro le ardía sin conocer bien la razón, había dejado que el otro bajase por su mentón rozando la piel con sus labios hasta su cuello… donde la morena sintió un delicioso escalofrío que le ponía levemente nerviosa, más el tratarse de él bastaba para permanecer quieta y susurrar su nombre cuando sus besos y sus leves mordidas en su cuello le arrancaban dulces gemidos, y ahora los roces de sus dedos en su espalda provocaban que se arquease levemente… masajeaba esta con caricias simultáneas que trazaban líneas en la piel de Lal, como si estuviese marcando algún territorio virgen._

_Ella también quería investigarlo, aprovechó que este seguía ocupado entre su cuello y su quijada, tentándose a sí mismo a volver a sus labios… para introducir sus manos entre la chaqueta verde militar y la playera blanca, pasando debajo de esta y así acariciar su piel... tan llena de esa calidez que tanto había necesitado y añorado, y seguiría añorando siempre. No quiso pensar más y Colonello le ayudó nuevamente a olvidar plantándolo otro acalorado beso. La camisa y la chaqueta estaba estorbando mucho, lo demostraba cuando gruñía por la fricción de la tela y la incomodidad para alcanzar toda su espalda (que él también era más alto que ella) mientras le correspondía cada beso. El rubio lo había entendido y al momento de separar sus labios nuevamente para recuperar el aliento, no hizo más que echarse a reír._

_- ¿¡De qué demonios te ríes!? ¡Es bastante incómodo sabes! – protestó Lal a punto de hacer un mohín._

_- Jajaja…Discúlpame… - acallando un poco las risas – pero si querías que me la quitara solo tenías que pedirlo, kora._

_- ¡Pues quítatela ahora! – ordenó._

_- Vaya… - dijo al principio un poco impresionado, más luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona – no sabía que eras así de pervertida Lal, kora._

_- T-…tú… - masculló con un rojo brillante en sus mejillas, por la vergüenza, por saber que en parte podría tener él razón y porque no quería admitir ninguna de las anteriores._

_- Vale, no vamos a pelear ahora… tampoco quiero que acabemos armado una guerra… - empezó a quitarse la chaqueta verde militar y luego la playera – tanto tú como yo sabemos la clase de "guerra" que queremos tener – agregó con una insinuación bastante clara, consiguiendo que Lal desviase la mirada un momento con el rostro ruborizado._

_Él tomó su mentón obligándole suavemente a que le mirase de nuevo, ahí estaba sonriendo con la misma tranquilidad que ella conocía. La besó de nuevo y le fue correspondido, primero con lentitud como la primera vez, degustando lentamente el momento para luego pasar a ser más rápido, más insistente y profundo. Los besos se volvieron más apasionados con cada instante, y ninguno de los dos quería detenerse para recobrar el aliento, pues todo lo que querían para respirar era el aire del otro. Inconscientemente mientras Lal se apegaba más al cuerpo de Colonello, este la aferraba más contra sí y con el mismo peso retrocedía paso a paso. Hasta que la suavidad del lecho blanco les recibió._

_Lal cayó sobre él. No tardaron en reanudar la cesión de besos, ahora la morena no tenía que obligarlo a que estuviese a su nivel pudiendo ella alcanzarlo fácilmente, acabando sobre el cuerpo entero de él, quien aun más tentado por la postura posó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, subiendo lentamente hasta pasar por debajo de la tela de la prenda remendada. Lal se estremeció con el contacto de los pulgares subiendo hacia sus senos, soltando un suave gemido cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la zona de la aureola en círculos, masajeándola hasta que sus pezones se endurecieron._

_Hizo un alto nuevamente para aspirar un poco de aire, mientras recuperaban en aliento las manos de su alumno tomaban la prenda como si se empezara a pensar en terminar haciéndola jirones o quitarla con paciencia. Lal se le quedó un momento mirando o mejor dicho "esperando". Él cayó en la cuenta._

_- Ehm… ¿Tengo que pedir permiso para quitártela, no? – preguntó como si estuviese bromeando, realmente tenía la duda._

_- Estaba esperando a que lo hicieras – admitió un poco sonrojada, con menos vergüenza que antes._

_Ahora era él quien se avergonzaba, pero su orgullo masculino no le permitía expresarlo. Sin muchos rodeos se deshizo de la prenda con cuidado, deslizándola por encima de la cabeza de Lal. Ahora su torso estaba descubierto y podía apreciar con mayor detalle las curvaturas femeninas de su maestra y la atrayente forma de sus pechos. Ella se acomodó sentándose en la parte baja del vientre de Colonello, quien seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima…_

_- ¿Q-qué… qué tanto miras? – preguntó sin exclamar… su mirada le estaba empezando a inquietar – ¿Ha…y algo de malo?_

_- No… es que… - desvió un momento la mirada algo apenado (cabe acotar que también estaba sonrojado) y luego volvió a verla – es la primera vez que te veo así y… como decirlo… me gusta, kora._

_- No… lo digas con tanta confianza – susurró algo cohibida. _

_La rodeó con sus brazos y nuevamente a sus labios, a ese mar de dulces perdiciones. Para aferrarlo, Lal rodeó su cuello con los brazos y comprimió su cuerpo contra el pecho de Colonello, él también la abrazó aprisionándola… El calor de los las dos pieles juntas les reconfortó._

_En un instante de separación (nuevamente para tomar aire valga la redundancia), Lal empezó a acariciar el pecho del rubio como si de una escultura se tratase, jamás le había parecido tan perfecto el cuerpo de Colonello, ni recordaba jamás haberse detenido a pensar que su alumno era bastante atractivo. Las líneas de sus músculos y el tono apiñolado de su piel…le seducían a besarlas como quien adora una imagen. Así acabó haciéndolo._

_Se vio obligado a recostarse nuevamente, ya que Lal empezaba a descender por su torso entre besos y caricias labiales. Aun sostenía sus caderas con ambas manos y empezaba a tentarse a pasar por debajo del corto pantalón con intenciones de alcanzar otros lugares…su mano diestra fue quien dio el primer paso y se escurrió entre la tela negra alcanzando primero la curva que formaba su nalga y la textura de la ropa interior. Acarició esta con lentitud mientras suspiraba con las caricias de Lal… ya empezaba a sentir como el peso y la fricción de algunos movimientos de ella contra su parte baja estimulaban su entrepierna, se estaba volviendo insoportable… terriblemente insoportable como la temperatura aumentaba en sus cuerpos por la calentura. _

_Dentro, empezó a acariciar con suavidad y cautela el trasero de la muchacha, quien después devolvió su recorrido por el pecho de él con lentitud hasta sus labios… Dejó que un suave suspiro cerca de la oreja del rubio provocara a este un excitante escalofrío y luego unieron ambos sus bocas para besarse con mayor locura aun… Colonello acariciaba con delicadeza la superficie del vientre de Lal por encima de la tela de su ropa íntima, a ella le gustaba y empezaba a desear llegar a más… Sus labios se separaron solo unos milímetros, lo suficiente como para que ella susurrase su nombre en un tono que al militar le pareció sensual, inocente. Nuevos besos, nuevas caricias en su vientre esta vez tocando sus partes con cuidado… nuevos gemidos._

_Era delicioso en todo sentido, tortuoso y hasta cierto punto angustiante, no tener suficiente aire para respirar mientras se besaban con las ganas que no tenían de separarse el uno del otro, los sonidos que salían de su garganta lo estaban volviendo loco a él también, ya ella no podía continuar los besos tan seguidamente porque en el momento un nuevo gemido les interrumpía. Lal no pudo más y acabó por escapar de los labios de Colonello, de desvió a su cuello intentando distraerse mordiéndolo o besándolo, tratando así de continuar pese a que los masajes en su interior no la dejaban respirar con calma. Cada nota de su cuerpo vibraba con ese placer que nublaba su vista y sentía que la haría explotar en cualquier momento._

_- Co…lonello – gimió y apretó los párpados. Le escuchó suspirar excitado con aquel sonido cerca de su oído. _

_- No… no lo soporto… uhhh… ahhh… - le decía mientras mordía con cuidado las zonas sensibles de su cuello. _

_La humedad en sus partes vino acompañada del estremecimiento de su cuerpo contra el de Colonello, a quien le reconforto aquello mientras le estrechaba entre sus brazos y besaba con dulzura la frente y sus ojos. Se miraron solo un momento y se sonrieron con levedad, de auténtica dicha._

_Lo que vino después no hubo que razonar o dudarlo._

_El resto de sus prendas acabaron en un lado del suelo, en la cama solo había dos cuerpos enredados entre sábanas y piel ardiendo. Lal se colocó esta vez debajo de él, quien parecía en un principio asfixiarla con su enorme estatura, su vista de él la cautivó… el rostro de Colonello parecía significarlo todo ahora. Suspiró y dejó que él se abriese paso en sus piernas, no sin evitar sonrojarse cual reluciente rubí, el pulso se le aceleró cuando sintió que él rozaba su intimidad._

_- ¿E-estás bien, kora? – le preguntó con suavidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla, donde estaba su cicatriz._

_- … Sí… es solo que… - contuvo la respiración un momento – e…es la primera vez que…_

_- Entiendo... digamos que yo tampoco eh tratado mucho con esto antes… - admitió._

_- ¿¡Qué… qué quieres decir con eso!? ¿¡A…caso tú ya…!? – le plantó un beso para que se callara. _

_- … No pienses tan mal ¿quieres?... A la única persona que podría mirar así es a ti, Lal – ella se sonrojó al instante._

_- …- nuevamente se sintió inquieta._

_- Relájate… - le susurró a su oído derecho – no voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo, kora._

_- Y-yo… eso lo sé…_

_Lal contuvo la respiración de nuevo, sintió rozar la punta del miembro cerca de la entrada y estuvo por hacerse un mar de nervios cuando Colonello volvió a susurrarle con calma que se relajase… Intentó hacerlo y el tenue roce en su intimidad fue facilitando la acción, sentía como crecía la excitación conforme también lo hacían sus nervios… Entró una pequeña parte y Lal liberó el aire que venía conteniendo con un profundo gemido, el rubio comenzó a besarle en los labios para que se distrajese un poco mientras se movía lentamente en el interior de ella para que fuese acostumbrándose al tamaño, todos esos cuidados y las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo despejaron sus temores y pudo entregarse de lleno a Colonello._

_Al principio sintió un dolor punzante que estalló en todo el centro de su vientre, inclusive esto asustó al rubio quien detuvo el beso en mitad cuando la escuchó gemir. El sello de su virginidad se había roto._

_- Estoy bien…continua... _

_- Perdona… no quería que fuese tan doloroso…_

_- …- los dedos de Lal se posaron sobre sus labios a modo de silenciarlos – sigue…el único dolor y placer que quiero sentir ahora es el tuyo…_

_- … - cayó un momento ante el comentario y luego sonrió con sorna - … con el tiempo te has vuelto una pervertida… kora._

_- … - ella rió bajamente, con algo de sarcasmo – quizás…_

_Retomar el ritmo costó al inicio, empezó con lentas y suaves embestidas sin entrar o salir completamente de su interior; se besaron con lentitud y luego acelerando un poco el ritmo, mantenerlo de esa manera no duró demasiado ya que se encontraban demasiado extasiados como para estancarse en una sola escala y sus cuerpos empezaban a exigirles más… La primera en entenderlo fue Lal, quien después de succionar los labios de __su amante__ a su gusto, descendió por su quijada mordiéndola con suavidad y rodando un poco alcanzó el lóbulo de la oreja al cual lamió con lujuria…_

_- La…Lal… - gimió este en un tono bastante grave… había descubierto un punto débil a su favor._

_- Mhm… - comenzando a recorrer aquella membrana con su lengua, sus labios… sus dientes…_

_- Ahh…es… tortuo…so – se estremeció._

_- … - succionó sin piedad el lóbulo de su oreja provocándole otro escalofrío a su alumno – lo sé – admitió descaradamente en un tono sensual._

_- E…res una… sa…sádica, ko… aahh… - la voz empezaba a temblarle, la lengua de Lal atacaba las partes más sensibles de su oreja._

_- … tienes la culpa de tener orejas tan sensibles – le respondió con naturalidad._

_- … va…vas a ver, kora – susurró vengativamente. Le embistió con mayor profundidad y ella correspondió con un arqueo de su espalda y un gemido que aunque agudo como un grito de dolor, hubo suavidad a causa del placer que le había causado. Aun así él se asustó._

_- La…_

_Ella sonrió victoriosa y le besó con lentitud para distraerlo mientras abrazaba las caderas de Colonello con sus piernas y lo empujaba aun más a su interior. Él se estremeció soltando un gemido ronco en los labios de Lal. Comprendía que su maestra lo había engañado…_

_- Eres… - susurró aparentemente enojado, más luego sonrió con sarcasmo vengativo – una tramposa, kora._

_- Se llama estrategia – le respondió ella con el mismo sarcasmo divertido._

_- … - él comenzó a moverse más profundamente dentro de ella provocando que su cuerpo se arquease más, le rodeó por encima del edredón apresándole con los brazos… - ¿Cuándo te volviste una experta seduciendo?, kora._

_- Je… mmm… - gimió – lo aprendí justo ahora…_

_El resto no pudieron pronunciar algo que no fuesen gruñidos y gemidos sofocados, la fricción entre ambos se estaba volviendo cada vez más terrible haciéndolos muy sensibles a las sensaciones que les mantenían ebrios el uno del otro. Mientras más insistían en mantenerse unidos menos aguantaban la presión en sus cuerpos. Sus rostros, ambos tenían el mismo rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Era difícil respirar… era difícil pensar en algo que no fuese esa unión de cuerpos, y aunque no pudiese verse, también de sus almas…Por un momento un nombre apareció entre tantos sonidos in entendibles._

_- Lal…_

_Se vinieron gimiendo al unísono. Ella se estremeció con más violencia que él, era evidente que el sentimiento había sido intenso en su cuerpo siendo la primera vez que estaba con alguien… Colonello la abrazó sosteniéndola por encima de la blanda superficie, ella también le correspondió el abrazo y recostó su cabeza de su pecho. Ambos sonreían con levedad…_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien no, kora? – le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad._

_- … no podría estar mejor… - suspiró acurrucándose en su pecho._

_- Hablo enserio…creo que fue demasiado para la ser la primera vez…kora - se recriminó el rubio. Lal bufó por lo bajo._

_- Te preocupas demasiado, es todo… - gruñó, pero nuevamente sonrió con tranquilidad - … tú no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí…_

_- …- Colonello calló de repente, agachando la mirada y ocultándola encima de la cabeza de Lal – oye, Lal…_

_- ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede Co…? – al alzar la mirada encontró a un triste Colonello._

_- … Se que esto… lo de mi muerte, ha sido difícil tanto para ti como para mí…_

_- … - los sentidos de Lal reaccionaron ante la palabra "muerte", sintió el terrible presentimiento de que todo iba a terminar ahora, que aquello solo sería el recuerdo de una fantasía o un sueño imposible que solo duró unos minutos…_

_- … Te he visto… he visto como te fuerzas a ti misma a mantenerte óptima, como contienes todo ese dolor que aun no sale por no dejar de… _

_- … Basta… _

_- No Lal… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por culpa de que ya no estoy… no quiero que vivas tu vida cargando con un dolor que no solo te pertenece a ti…_

_- ¡Para ya! – lo apartó de su lado de un empujón, cubriendo su torso con la sábana y mirando a Colonello como un animal herido… - No… quiero seguir escuchando, por favor… - agachó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas que volvieron para amenazarla de nuevo con salir._

_- A mí también me duele… me duele y no sabes cuanto – él se acercó para tomarla de los hombros y obligarla a que le escuchase – las veces en que he querido consolarte, decirte que estaba contigo y que jamás iba a abandonarte…no sabes cuantas veces grité que siguieses adelante y que vivieses feliz – apretó los dientes y su voz se cortó – no quiero que mueras y vengas aun… quiero que antes vivas la vida que no pude… que no pude darte mientras vivía – Lal ahogó un sollozo aprovechando la cortina de sus cabellos para que no verlo… no quería ver su rostro triste… le dolía que incluso después de la muerte él todavía sufriese._

_- Prométeme… _

_- No… - corto ella._

_- Lal… por favor…_

_- No, no puedo prometerte nada Colonello… - ella alzó la vista y el rubio se sorprendió con la sobriedad de la mirada de Lal – Esto… esto es lo único contra lo cual nunca podré… _

_- ¡No digas eso, kora! – protestó este, pareciendo estar a punto de llorar. Lal acaricio su mejilla y se acercó a él para besarlo levemente, luego de eso se separó para mirarle con mayor seriedad aun._

_- Por esa razón, voy a luchar mañana… ahora… ahora no es solamente por venganza, estoy segura de que… ahora que personas del pasado han venido a nuestro tiempo esto puede evitarse._

_- … _

_- Aun no estoy… muy segura de que pueda lograrse, pero… si esto ha sido posible por la maldición del Arcobaleno… entonces creo que evitar la radiación para años atrás también es posible._

_- …_

_- Perdóname… pero, este es el camino que he elegido… aunque al final solo consiga apresurar mi muerte… yo… ¡No puedo olvidarlo! ¡No puedo renunciar! ¡Me niego a abandonarte aunque ya no estés…!_

_-… _

_- Sabes que no creo en la esperanza…no tengo fe en aquello que no puedo percibir… pero… ahora mismo siento que sí hay oportunidad… y eso en parte es gracias a ti…Gracias Colonello…_

… _Gracias por quedarte a mi lado aun después de irte._

_Lo último que vio antes de que esa luz blanca lo bañase todo y cegase su vista, fue su sonrisa, y sus labios articulando palabras silenciosas que apenas alcanzó a escuchar._

---

Despertó en su cama. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar la hora que marcaba el reloj en la mesa del escritorio, aun era de madrugada y quedaban unas horas antes de que diese inicio la operación de la destrucción de la Sede de Millefiore en Japón. Su vista rodó hacia el pacificador azul desvencijado que yacía al lado de la foto donde él le sonreía.

Apartó la vista y acabó cerrando los ojos… Aunque no estuviese segura de que si él estaría a su lado sin que pudiese verle, aunque siguiese llevando la difícil rutina sin conseguía sobrevivir a la batalla que se avecinaba. Sabía una cosa.

Aunque no hubiese posibilidad alguna de ganar, no se rendiría.

Ahora el sueño llegaba para brindarle el descanso que necesitaba. Las últimas palabras de Colonello bailaron en su mente por unos momentos, lo que provocó que sonriese mientras iba durmiéndose…

- "Iré contigo… pero antes, tengo algo que hacer aquí" – susurró.

_- … Y sí… yo también te amo._

_**~I always to regret**_

_**Don't forget you~**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By: The rise of Clown. ****Conocida**** por los fans de Katekyo Hitman Reborn como Kiri.**

**Dedicado a: Principalmente a todos los fans de la pareja y a aquellos que simplemente les gusta y no han encontrado mucho que leer sobre ellos en español. A Darkness quien estuvo conmigo desde que me decidí a hacer algo con mis ideas y alimentó casi a diario mi fangerlesmo tanto con Colo&Lal como otras –cofcofcofyaoicofcofcof -. Y a Elipthi Kannon que aunque no prestó mucha atención, aguantó todas mis noches de desquicio cuando venían a interrumpirme y no me dejaban escribir por cualquier circunstancia. Thanks sis x3.**

**Y por supuesto a mi musa… que hasta el son de hoy sigue usando sus métodos ortodoxos para drenar la inspiración a mi cerebro…**

**Notas del autor: Al inicio me costó un mundo hacer este lemon, primero porque ya me venía acostumbrando a las parejas yaoi y a leer lemons de este género – cofcofcofTyki&Allencofcofcof -. Pero después como que todo fue llegando, traté de no hacerlo tan fuerte ya que esta pareja no me inspira tanto morbo, al contrario, no será de las más tiernas pero tampoco de las más ácidas. Rango normal, sí xD es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no trabajo con una pareja tan Hard. **

**Futuramente estaré tanteando otras parejas de esta serie, me ha gustado un montón y sus personajes me parecen un material a explotar bastante bueno. Quiero decir que me encanta el 6927 y soy una fan declarada de la pareja, el 8059 me gusta también y me ha venido llamando la atención el 5986 (Si Darkness, quizás algún día escriba de ellos, como de Kanda&Lenalee xD). Una muy extraña a la que le he agarrado gusto es al S-80 (SqualoxYamamoto) creo que hacen buena pareja.**

**VOID: significa vacío, no confundir con el grito de Squalo por favor xD.**

**Ha sido un verdadero placer escribir sobre Colo&Lal. Puede que alguna vez vuelva a hacerlo.**

**Besos, abrazos, mordeduras hasta la muerte, cartas bomba y tomates podridos serán bien recibidos x3 ~ Los Reviews lo valen xD!**

**CiaoCiao~ O como lo diría Rise… Bye bee ~~**


End file.
